Role Reversal
by Retrana
Summary: Marluxia and Vexen are in jail for the night, they have no idea how much time they had left. When Vexen decides he wants attention, fun ensues. Enjoy. MarVex.


_A/N: I really like this one. I originally intended to write this as a story with my own characters for a friend, but I think the idea of Vexen dominating Marluxia was a better idea. I tried to keep it more in character, but I think I overdid it in some parts. Though I like it a lot. I included Zexion because my first idea included a third character, it wasn't originally going to be my set partners, it was for my friend (You know who you are.) who likes messing up my stories by changing my pairings up. Anyway, I really like this story, and the idea of it, so I hope you all enjoy as well._

* * *

"How'd we end up here?" Marluxia asked, sitting up on the cold cot, his hand on his temples. Each sound reverberated off the concrete walls, and echoed into his aching head.  
"You don't remember? You crashed your car into a police car at a sudden stop light, and then to you tried to FLIRT to get out of trouble. That's when they beat you unconscience. It's just damn lucky you don't have any records or anything that's too traceable that they really give two shits about. We can leave tomorrow, Zexion paid the bail fees already, but we have to stay here overnight." Vexen explained in one long winded breath, his voice aggitated and cold, he was royally pissed at his magenta haired partner. Marluxia's head throbbed, he knew that it wasn't going to go away any time soon, so he lay back down and moaned in reluctant compliance.  
"It could be worse, Zexion could be here, then we would be here for an entire week. At least they're keeping us together, and it's only one night. Tomorrow we get to go home." Vexen sat on his cot, opposite of Marluxia. He smiled at the older man who was in obvious pain. It was almost reward enough to see the younger member wither in pain.  
"Where IS Zexion?" Marluxia asked, glaring at the ceiling. He hadn't completely registered the events that had taken place, or where exactly he was.  
"He's at home. He was at home because... you remember, right? You had come to pick me up from the grocery store and he stayed behind. He wasn't even involved with this so they didn't even consider him when they sentenced us. He knows we're here though, they let me call home to explain the situation and so he came right away with the money to bail us out. So at least he's safe at home. Just thank goodness you weren't drunk or else we'd be here even longer, with a triple fine over our heads." Vexen needed an outlet, he always did. In a prison, however, talking to Marluxia was the only thing, and it certainly seemed better then assimilating the entire prison.  
"And there's no way to contact him?" Marluxia asked, rolling over to face the wall, groaning in pain, but appreciating the fact that Vexen didn't loathe him for getting him into this mess. But getting aggravated by the amount that even the tiniest sound was heightened by at least ten times. It was worse then a hangover, why hadn't he been drunk? It would make this pain tolerable at lease.

"We're not like the other guys, we're here for one night. It looks like it's just you and me." Vexen sighed, fidgeting on the bed. Neither of them had any idea what time it was, or how much longer they had to serve. Vexen was going squirrelly already, how long had he been up?  
"My head hurts, Vexen, can you just STOP talking?" Marluxia groaned, he didn't want to upset the blonde, and did not to make him feel unappreciated in any way, because if he kicked them out of the house, he had no where else to go. And Vexen got upset at the tiniest notion, Marluxia was on hot coals almost always as to not piss off the bad-tempered scientist. No matter how many times he ruined an experiment, he was always nervous. It never used to be like that, but things changed once they got hearts of their own, everyone was wary and different since then...he didn't even remember how he used to purposely piss off the blonde for larks. Now, that thought was foreign.  
"Yeah, you hit it pretty bad, i'm sorry." Vexen pouted, understanding, but being Vexen, he didn't take it into account. He needed attention, and he was going to get it. Quietly or not. He got up and walked over to Marluxia's figure, kneeling and putting his hands over his shoulders. Slowly he ran them down Marluxia's sides, feeling his boyfriend tense slightly then relax, almost shifting towards the touch. Vexen's hands were lithe and caressed Marluxia's sensitive skin.  
"Vexen? Not that I mind, much...but, what ARE you doing?" Marluxia asked, bringing his fingers down from his temples, to blanket over Vexen's small, gentle hands.  
"Hush, just let me work." Vexen leaned closer to the older man, his lips running over the back of Marluxia's hair-shrouded neck, sending electric shivers down his spine. Marluxia immediately let Vexen's hand go, indulging in the feel of the blonde's hands stroking him, dipping to match his slight curves, eventually ending at Marluxia's crotch, kneading the coarse denim there, his fingers dancing over the tenting formation on the front.  
"Vexen, what the Hell are you doing?" Marluxia stuttered, turning over, his mind sending various mixed signals to his body. He shouldn't be enjoying this, Vexen shouldn't be doing this.  
"If we're going to be stuck here, we both might as well ejoy it." Vexen kissed Marluxia's cheek, lingering over the smooth, flawless skin. Marluxia didn't reply, he loved the feel of the connetion, the fact that someone was paying attention to him in a way that no one else had before. Or that he allowed anyone to. Marluxia felt a deep pang of regret, shame, and guilt. Something he NEVER felt, but he hadn't been able to feel for very long, and they had had sex before, why was he so nervous now? It was the public appeal that scared him. Anyone could be watching, it was nerve racking, yet an enticing idea.

"Just...don't let anyone see." Marluxia said, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing, attempting to steady it out, but that was impossible with the knowledge in his head that the man who he lived with, and who only had sex with him in private, was feeling him up and successfully seducing him in the middle of the jailcell.  
"Don't worry, I won't." Vexen whispered, pausing to take off his shirt, crawling on top of Marluxia's body, guiding his hands down the side of Marluxia's torso, lifting up the corners of his shirt, to match Vexen's bare chest. Smooth, ridged muscles were slight in the long figure, but the skin was pale and almost like velvet to the touch. The cold air resisted to the newly warm skin Vexen had, and was placing over Marluxia's chest. It caused a contradiction in the younger man's mind. Even more so then was already currently going on. Vexen never took the lead at home, he never had before, why was he being so dominant now? What's wrong with his mind?  
"Gorgeous." Vexen muttered, straddling the younger man's hips, leaning over to lick at the tender, fleshy nipples on Marluxia's chest. His tongue rolling over the bud, teasing it, feeling Marluxia's chest rise and fall unsteadily with his movements. Marluxia threw his head back, arching his spine and moaning throatily, his disposition on the matter forgotten, lust clouding over his mind. The fervert urgency of the older male created a void in Marluxia's mind.  
"Vexen!" He called out, throwing his hips upwards, grinding against Vexen's groin, both men moaning against the force.  
"Holy shit!" Vexen groaned, detatching himself from Marluxia's nipples, leaning back, staring at the older man underneath him. Marluxia grinned with self-satisfaction, reaching his hands over to grasp at Vexen's hips, his fingers tugging at Vexen's jeans, his thumbs running across the zipper on the front. Marluxia grinned and felt the difference of the denim on Vexen's thighs, compared to the tight, sensitive bulge on the front.  
"Stop teasing, you jackass!" Vexen rolled his hips on top of Marluxia, pushing downwards, knowing Marluxia hated to be teased, yet loved to tease.  
Marluxia never liked to bottom. He hated being dominated, and he never submitted without a fight. Then why the hell was he acting as he was?  
Vexen wasn't one to stop and question the movements made by the aggressive man, he was mainly controlled by lust and desire at the current moment. Marluxia swiftly undid Vexen's jeans, finding difficulty taking them off due to the bent knees of his friend, and so to be lover.  
Vexen exhaled deeply as Marluxia freed his body of clothing. He leaned down to lick a slow, enticing trail down towards Marluxia's crotch, stopping only when he tasted the not so edible taste of his jeans.

"Let's get you out of these." Vexen smirked, his fingers dancing along the outline of hair under the waistline. He could feel a patch of heated skin, and as he watched Marluxia's body react to his various touches, he thought he couldn't get any more aroused.  
"Is there any lube?" Marluxia chiked out, wriggling out of his jeans, finally free, as he grasped onto Vexen's cock, feeling the younger man shake in his clenched hand.  
"No, but YOU, Marluxia, of all people should know that that's not as issue. Suck." Vexen relished being in control, and milked Marluxia for everything he was worth. If Marluxia had been fully understanding of the situation, he would've rebelled, and dominated, or, at least shown Vexen who was really in charge. Wordlessly, he sat up in an awkward position on his elbows, Vexen arching up so Marluxia had full access to the thick member in front of him.  
Marluxia wasted no time in taking Vexen as far as he'd go without gagging, even then, he pushed back his gag reflex and sucked roughly once, before relaxing his throat muscles and deep throating the blonde. His tongue creating wanton havoc on the shaft, licking at the creamy, bitter pre-come that leaked from the head. It was a more salty flavour then he was used to, but Marluxia was only getting started.  
His nose burried in the thick dusty curls of Vexen's pubic hair. He brought his hand up to fondle Vexen's balls, enjoying the heavy thrusts that forced his dick to invade into furthur ragions of Marluxia's throat.  
Marluxia suddenly pulled back with a wet pop, Vexen's dick smothered in his saliva.  
"Now hurry the Hell up." Marluxia growled, lifting his hands up to entangle in Vexen's hair.  
The blonde watched Marluxia's face change as he pushed a single finger inside the younger male, his small mouth opening slightly as his breath hitched, and soft gasps escaping the rosy haired male as Vexen flexed his finger lightly. Then he slid a second finger inside him, trying not to get distracted by Marluxia's noises.  
The gasps turned to moans as the older man slid his digits back and forth, changing them to curl slightly, alternating between scissoring and simply wriggling his fingers. Marluxia fighting for air as his lover's fingertips grazed a sensitive spot, his back arching slightly with the regrettable pleasure.  
"There, huh?" Vexen asked softly, getting a nod in response, then a loud moan as he hit the same place. Cautiously he added a third finger, a hint of a wince on the older male's features, followed only by bliss again as Marluxia pushed himself farther onto Vexen's hand.

Deciding it was about time he offer real pleasure, the blonde pulled his fingers away with only a mew of distress from the current bottom. He carefully positioned himself at Marluxia's entrance, his hand instead pushing a pale leg upwards in order for there to be no interference. Marluxia lifted the other leg on his own bodily accord, no permission from his brain needed. He gave a nod, and Vexen pushed in, first only the tip in order to allow Marluxia the unnecessary time to adjust. A moment later he slid in to the hilt, ocean blue orbs fluttering closed as the heat and tightness surrounded him.  
"Marluxia..geez, you're so amazing." He whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Marluxia's lips, a small smile appearing there.  
"You always said so, but I never imagined it to be like THIS." The pink haired male moaned.  
The younger continued by wrapping his arms around Vexen's neck, pressing their foreheads together so that he could look up into his eyes, glazed over thickly with yearning, which later, Vexen knew would be replaced by hatred and spite. There was no need to say it. They didn't have to. Both of them knew how much trouble they would be in. Vexen did not need to be reminded.  
Almost reluctantly, Vexen began to move, slowly at first, gradually finding a steady rhythm as he pushed in and out of Marluxia's tight entrance. The older man kissed trails down the younger's chest, nipping and sucking on spots that made Vexen shiver, every now and then causing him to trust forward a little harder. When Marluxia gave one particular nip, holding it longer than usual, Vexen rove forward with bit of an upward motion, the action touching his prostate lightly, dead on.  
Marluxia cried out, tensing up entirely as he wrapped his arms tighter around Vexen's neck. The noise was enough to spur him on, pushing a thin leg farther back, and roughly pressing into the same place, drawing an equally loud and arousing noise from the masochist.  
Reaching down with the hand he'd had at the side of Marluxia's face, Vexen grasped Marluxia's own need, beginning to pump in time with his forceful thrusts. The moans escaping Marluxia soon turned into a single word: Vexen's name. That didn't last long though, and he hadn't expected it to. It touched his new heart that Marluxia was calling out his name, but it touched him in many ways. Vexen repeatedly touching the spot inside Marluxia that caused him vision to go unfocused eventually making the word change into something more indistinguishable from a pleasurable and throaty noise.

"V-Vexen… uhn!" Marluxia tensed again, cerulean eyes fluttering to look up into emerald, both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting heavily. It was enough warning. With an exceptionally forceful thrust, his fingertip sliding at the slit of the bottom's arousal, Marluxia seized up.  
"Vexen!" He exclaimed, fingernails digging into the back of the other mans neck as he came. With the tightness around him increasing, Vexen reached his own climax, a small rock of his hips following as he spilled his seed inside of Marluxia, a soft moan escaping him as well. Both climaxing with extreme force. Waves of ecstacy drowning them both. The blonde drew out slowly, easing himself off the magenta haired man, who gazed up at him with many newfound emotions in his eyes. None of them any form of loving or affection, whilst a small hand staying at his check, thumb rubbing in small circles. Then suddenly he stopped, coming down from his high, as he turned to Vexen, the glare he gave him was enough motivation for the dusty haired male to pull out, and lay beside him.  
"In about 10 seconds I suggest you leave." Marluxia growled, his mind clearing from the sexual fog, as it registered how wrong and how much betrayal he just caused by allowing Vexen to do this. Vexen just smiled at Marluxia and closed his eyes.  
"Yes, but you know what? At least I had fun." Vexen smirked, yawning.  
"Yes, but now you have 5 more seconds before I seriously kick your ass." Marluxia glared at Vexen, not feeling dirty or disgusted, but certainly like a whore. He was used, he never submitted to anyone, and he was thrown on his ass here in the middle of a jailcell.  
"No need, Marluxia. As soon as these guys here get the gull to open the cell i'll do it for you. BOTH of you."  
That voice...'SHIT!' Marluxia's eyes widened, and Vexen's face drained of all colour, as they both recognized the voice that had called them.  
"Your time ended 20 minutes ago, sorry i'm late..." Zexion's voice said, Marluxia didn't have the courage to look him in the face. Not when he heard the metallic clang of the cell bars shifting and two sets of footsteps walking in.  
"Okay okay, fun's over, get dressed you two, you're free to go." The officer said, turning away from the nude males, still stoic and professional. He did not watch as they sat up with a creak from the bed, picking up their clothing. Only Zexion was left standing beside them, helping Marluxia get dressed, groaning in disgust as he felt the sticky mess Vexen had left over his abdomen, seeping down his legs. He knew Vexen never topped, and he had only seen a few minutes of their display, but it was enough to know that by the time they got home, Vexen would be fully neutered.  
"Don't worry. When we get home, go clean yourself up, then, let's BOTH show Vexen how bad he's really been." Zexion whispered only low enough for the two males to hear.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! No, Zexion is not paired with any of them, he's their roommate, but...I have no idea what happened there, I just wrote it. I think it turned out really well, and I think my writing has improved, considering what I used to be like._


End file.
